


The Locker Room

by CallMeThey



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, First Time Blow Jobs, Girl Penis, Pezberry, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeThey/pseuds/CallMeThey
Summary: Rachel walks in on Santana naked, Santana decides to punish her.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> Lots and lots of smut w some feelings as well 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!

Rachel whistled to herself as she made her way to the Cheerios locker room. She knew Santana would be there, and she needed to discuss this week's glee assignment with her. Sure, she could just text the other woman, but she found that face to face conversations were more productive. When she reached the door to the locker room, she took a second to calm her nerves. For some reason, talking to the Latina always made her nervous. Sure, Santana wasn't the friendliest person, but then again, Rachel never felt nervous around Quinn. After taking a few deep breaths, Rachel opened the door and stepped into the locker room.   
She took a couple steps in, and got ready to announce her presence when she noticed Santana walking towards the row of lockers directly across from her. The Latina had just gotten out of the shower. Her hair was still damp, and sticking to her shoulders, and she was only wrapped in a towel. Rachel knew she should look away. She knew that she was invading Santana's privacy. But she couldn't force herself to turn around. A light blush spread across her face as Santana dropped the towel from around her and began rummaging in her locker for her clothes.   
Rachel's body felt like it was frozen in place. No matter how much her mind yelled at it to move, to turn around, to do anything...it wouldn't listen. Her eyes disobeyed her and stayed glued to the caramel skin of the cheerleader in front of her. Of course, Rachel had noticed how beautiful Santana was, she would have to be blind not too. But seeing Santana naked was making Rachel's heart pound in her chest, and her breath come in short gasps. And Santana hadn't even turned around yet. Rachel hasn't even seen the cheerleader's chest, which she will admit, she has caught herself checking out on occasion. When Santana started to move her hips to some unheard melody, Rachel couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her. 

"What the hell?!" Santana yelled, turning around and forgetting the fact that she was naked. 

Rachel just stood there, eyes wide, and the blush on her cheeks darkening.

"Berry what the fuck?!" Santana shouted.

Rachel was unable to answer. Santana followed the divas line of sight and started to panic. Rachel was staring at her dick. 

Santana was 100% female, 100% woman. She knew that and she never doubted it. She just happened to be born with a penis. Nobody knew about her extra appendage except her parents, her doctor, and Britt. Well, and now Rachel. 

Santana quickly grabbed the towel off the floor and covered herself. Turning a furious shade of red, feeling her anxiety grabbing hold in the pit of her stomach. 

"Santana?" Rachel finally pulled herself from whatever trance she was in. 

Rachel noticed the immediate shift in the room. Santana's eyes were wide with anxiety, and her body had started to tremble. 

"Please. Please don't tell anyone." 

Rachel wanted to cry, she had never heard the cheerleader sound so scared or vulnerable. 

Rachel started to take a step towards the other girl, but upon seeing Santana recoil, changed her mind. 

"Santana, I would never. I promise."

"Please. I don't want people calling me a freak. I'm not a freak, I'm not a freak." Santana kept whispering those words to herself and she slowly shook her head. 

"You are most certainly not a freak Santana Lopez. You are a beautiful, talented, smart, and funny woman. Nothing changes that." 

Santana looked up at Rachel, her eyes shiny with unshed tears. "You won't tell anyone?"

Rachel shook her head no and moved closer to the other girl. 

"Why? I've been so mean to you. You could tell everyone that I'm a girl with a dick and then I'd be pushed to the bottom of the social ladder and you'd be safe. "

"Santana, I would never do that to somebody. I don't care that you have a penis, it doesn't make a difference. You're a girl, you always will be. I wouldn't go telling people that I have a vagina. Genitals don't equal gender. So, there is nothing for me to tell." 

Rachel watched as Santana let out a breath of relief. "Thanks Rach." 

Rachel just smiled and rubbed Santana's arm, trying to comfort the other girl. 

"Oh, I'm sorry for..just staring. I should have told you I was here." Rachel said, blushing with embarrassment. 

"All good Berry. I know I'm hot." Santana said with a smirk. 

Rachel was glad the other girl seemed to feel better. 

"I can't disagree." 

"Oh so you think I'm hot huh?" 

"Well, I do have eyes, Santana." 

Santana looked like she was going to say something but then her eyes fell to the floor and she bit her cheek before looking back up at Rachel. 

"Even with the?" She asked motioning to her crotch. 

"I told you before, I don't care about your genitals. They don't make you who you are. So yes, I still find you hot. Very much so." 

Santana smiled shyly and sat down on the bench, making sure the towel was still keeping her covered. 

"You're not too bad yourself Berry." 

"Wait. Did Santana Lopez just say I, Rachel Berry, was hot?" 

Santana chuckled. "Yes I did. And you are. You've got sexy ass legs, and those short skirts really aren't that bad. You're totally hot. And I haven't even seen you naked" she said the last part in a joking tone. 

Rachel didn't know where the sudden surge of confidence came from. "We could change that." 

Santana felt her member twitch and Rachel's words. 

"What are you saying?" Santana wanted to make sure they were 100% on the same page. 

Rachel stood up and turned to face Santana, placing her hands on the other girl's bare knees, and leaning in close. 

"I'm saying, I could get naked. You know, so we are even." 

"I don't know Rach, you watched me without you knowing. I'm not sure you showing me your bod is gonna make us even." 

Santana leaned back on her hands and locked eyes with Rachel. Her eyebrow quirked and a smirk plastered on her lips. 

Rachel's breath quickened and her tongue darted out to moisten suddenly dry lips. "Wha- what do you have in mind?" 

Santana casually threw the towel from her lap, exposing her erect penis, before leaning back once again. "I think you need to be punished." 

Rachel audibly gulped, "p-punished?"

Santana began to slowly stroke her member, loving the way Rachel's eyes followed her every movement. 

"Mhmm. First of, why don't you help me out here? I heard that you don't have a gag reflex." 

Rachel felt her whole body heat up as she instantly became more turned on than she has ever been. And Santana hadn't even touched her yet. 

The diva smirked, trying to keep the air of confidence she had moments ago. With a wink she dropped to her knees. "Oh that rumor? Very true." 

That was all she said before she took the Latina's dick in her mouth. She slowly ran her tongue along the slit, sucking gently, before moving down the length of it. Santana groaned and fisted her hands in brunette locks. 

"Fuck Rach.." 

Rachel pulled back and looked up at the Latina. "You can be rough if you want. I am being punished after all." She said with a wink. 

Santana could only groan as she tightened her hold on the divas hair, and began pushing Rachel down onto her dick. She went gently at first, not wanting to hurt the other girl, but after she realized Rachel was enjoying it, she began to thrust into her mouth. 

"Goddd.." Santana moaned as she felt Rachel's throat tightening around her sensitive dick. 

Santana was further turned on by the fact that Rachel's eyes never left her, and the fact that Rachel was periodically letting out little moans, showing that she was also enjoying this. 

"You like this? Having my dick down your throat?" Santana panted as she began to fuck the divas throat harder. 

Rachel's hands flexed on Santana's hips, conveying her affirmative answer. 

Santana could feel her orgasm building and after a few more thrusts, she guided Rachel's mouth off her.

"What is it?" Rachel asked breathlessly. 

"Gonna cum…" Santana panted. 

Rachel just smirked and leaned back down. "I want it" she whispered before closing her lips around the sensitive head of Santana's dick. 

Santana groaned as she felt Rachel's tongue lapping her glands. 

"Shit..shit..shit." she muttered as she pumped Rachel's mouth full of her cum. 

Her orgasm seemed to last for hours. Finally, she went limp, leaning back against the row of lockers and pulling Rachel up. 

"Wow." She breathed. Looking at Rachel. 

Rachel used her thumb to gather the few strands of cum that had leaked out of her mouth. She licked them off and sat next to Santana. 

"Damn berry, where'd you learn to do that? I don't think I have ever come so hard." Santana said with a chuckle. 

"I don't know. I've actually never performed oral sex before. " 

Santana just looked at the girl in surprise. Rachel just blew her mind and it was her first time. 

Rachel was squirming in her seat. Her panties were beyond soaked and she felt like she was going to explode. 

"Um..Santana." 

Santana looked over and smirked. "Need something?" 

"I'm um...I- " Rachel stuttered. 

"You need me to touch you Rachel? Need my dick? Want me to fuck you senseless? I bet you're so wet right now aren't you?" 

Rachel moaned and nodded. "Please" she whimpered. 

"I don't know...you are being punished after all." 

Rachel whined at that, like, literally whined. "Please Santana. You can do whatever you want just...touch me."

Santana reached over and ran her hand up Rachel's thigh and under her skirt. Barely stifling a moan when her knuckles brushed over soaked underwear. 

"Hmmm anything I want huh?" 

Rachel whimpered at the touch and nodded . 

"So...if I told you I wanted you to bend over and let me fuck your ass, you would?" 

"Yes..just please. Anything." 

Santana slowly drew circles around Rachel's clit, over her underwear. 

"You want my dick Rachel? You want it up that tight little ass of yours?"

"Mmm." 

Santana removed her fingers and brought them to her mouth, removing all evidence of Rachel from them. "Then get up and bend over."

Rachel moaned and stood up, removing her underwear and pulling her skirt up around her waist. She quickly turned around and bent over, exposing herself to Santana. 

Santana groaned as she began pumping her length, already fully hard again. She took her other hand and began gathering Rachel's wetness and bringing it up to her other whole. Slowly running her fingers over it. 

"Santana please." 

"Patience, I don't wanna hurt you." 

Rachel felt her heart flutter at those words. 

Santana slowly began pushing in with one finger, allowing Rachel's muscles to relax, before she began trusting. Rachel moaned and her head dropped forward. 

Santana added a second finger, then a third. She finger fuckef her for several minutes until she felt like the other girl could take her. 

Santana lined her dick up with the smaller girl's asshole. "Just because I'm gonna be rough doesn't mean I want to hurt you. Tell me if I do okay?" 

"Okay."

Santana slowly began pushing in, groaning at the tightness. She rubbed her hands soothingly down Rachel's back, trying to help the other girl relax. Finally, her hips met Rachel. Both girls groaned at the feeling.

Santana waited several moments for Rachel to adjust. "You okay?"

"Mmm. Feels good." Rachel moaned. 

"Okay, well brace yourself I'm gonna fuck you so good baby." 

Rachel once again felt her heart clench, but she didn't have much time to think about it as she felt Santana quickly pull out before forcefully slamming back into her. 

"Oh fuck….god." the diva moaned.

"Jesus...you're so tight Rachel. " 

Santana gripped the other girl's hips so hard, she knew it would likely bruise. She pulled her dick all the way out, until just the tip remained, before thrusting back in as hard as she could. Rachel's whole body moved with the other girl's thrust. 

"Oh my god...oh my god.." Rachel mumbled, her eyes rolling back in her head. 

"Mmm does that feel good? You like taking my dick up your ass? This is what you get for watching me, I bet this is what you were thinking about." Santana panted out. 

"Fuck...san..I'm so close." 

Santana reached one hand around Rachel's thigh and began to rub her clit. Pinching and pulling on it, giving it the same rough treatment she was giving her ass. She now never removed her dick, opting for fast short thrusts. Still so powerful that Rachel's entire body pitched forward with the force of them. 

"Oh..oh..god.." Rachel fell forward, her arms unable to hold her up anymore. Santana's right arm wrapping around her torso to keep her upright as she continued to pound into her. 

"Mm...I'm gonna come Rachel. Are you gonna cum with me? Santana moaned.

Rachel could only nod. Her whole body tensed up as her mouth opened in a silent scream. Her orgasm was so powerful, no sound came out. 

Santana followed right after Rachel. Moaning the other girl's name as she unloaded for the second time that evening. She trusted slowly until she felt her dick go soft, softly removing it, and guiding Rachel down on the floor with her, cradling her in her lap. 

Santana placed light kisses across the brunette's face until mocha eyes looked up at her. 

"There you are." She said with a small smile. 

"That was...wow Santana. " 

"Was it too much? I know I was rough." 

Rachel leaned up and placed a quick kiss to the other girl's lips. "It was perfect. Yes, you were rough, but you made sure I was okay, and I appreciate that. It was amazing. "

Santana pulled the smaller girl closer to her, laying her cheek on the diva's head. 

"Of course. I wanted you to enjoy it too." 

" I definitely did." 

"This doesn't have to be a one time thing, if you don't want it to be." Santana said quietly. 

Rachel raised her head to look at the other girl. "You would want to do this again...with me?" 

"I mean, yeah? Why wouldn't I?" 

"I thought this was just because you caught me staring at you and wanted to make sure I really wouldn't tell anybody. Like, if I told you'd tell everyone I fucked you. " 

Santana looked down sadly at the other girl. "I wouldn't do that to you. I- I know I'm a bitch and you think I hate you, but I don't. This was more than that." Santana wiped at the few tears that had managed to escape. 

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you by insinuating that. I just...never would have thought you'd be interested in me without having a reason you know? You could have anybody and I'm...just me." 

"I don't blame you, I've been nothing but a bitch to you since we met. I've given you no reason to think otherwise. I'm sorry...for everything. I just..I use my attitude to make people not want to get close to me, so that they never find out anything. I know how much you care about people, so I knew you'd be trying to get to know me, so of course I lashed out to keep you from trying."

Rachel just held the Latina's hand and looked at her sadly. "So you be mean to people as a way to keep them at a distance, so they never learn about your...anatomy." 

"Well that, and the fact that I'm..I'm gay." 

"I understand that, I knew there was a reason, I knew you weren't just inherently a bitch. I could tell by the way you looked after you yelled at someone, you always looked sad and lost. "

"Yeah, it's lonely but it is the only way to be safe." 

"You don't have to be alone. This might not be the right time to say this but, I like you Santana, I have for as long as I can remember. I could never get close enough to you to let you know. I tried but you lashed out which I understand now. And I know this is a lot and you don't have to say anything..I just wanted you to know you aren't alone. "

Santana pulled Rachel into a slow and passionate kiss. "I like you too. Ever since you believed me at sectionals. You were the only one who did. " 

Rachel beamed her megawatt smile before kissing Santana again. 

"This can just be our thing okay? I know you're not ready to come out and I respect that. And frankly, I like the idea of having a relationship that is just ours, without the input of everyone else. " 

"That sounds perfect, Rach."


	2. My Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a few months after the first chapter. 
> 
> Rachel buys a strapon and now its her turn to f*ck Santana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literallt straight up smut. I got carried away haha. 
> 
> Of course it has some feelings as well because that's how I roll
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!

Rach : I've got a surprise for you ;) 

San: ohh really?

Rachel stood in front of her mirror, hands on her hips as she tried to decide the angle for the photo she wanted to take. Finally finding a position that was suitable, she raised her phone and snapped a picture. Making sure to capture the plastic toy jutting from between her legs. Her fingers hesitated over the send button, she had bought this on a whim and now she was worried that Santana would be uncomfortable with it. Deciding to be brave, she took a deep breath and hit send. She sat her phone on the sink and removed the harness, putting it back in its box and sliding it under her bed. She slipped her shorts back on and grabbed her phone and flopped onto her bed. 

She kept refreshing her messages, growing more anxious as more time went by without a response from her girlfriend. Maybe she had made a mistake, maybe Santana would be utterly appalled by the idea and was currently thinking of how she was going to break up with her. Rachel was brought out of her downward spiral by the dinging of her phone. She took a deep breath and slid up to open the message. 

San: Fuck Rachel

Rachel's panic did not subside as she read the response. Was that a mad "fuck rachel" or a tuned on "fuck rachel" ? This is why she preferred face to face conversations. She had no idea what her girlfriend meant by those two words. She opened the phone app and dialed her girlfriend's number, deciding it would be best if she could just talk to her. At least then she would know how her girlfriend really felt, based on the tone of her voice. 

"Hey baby." Santana said, her voice sounding a tad lower than usual. 

"Hey.." 

"That picture was ….something Rach."

*great, she is upset. *

"I'm sorry San. I know I should have asked you before making such a purchase and I never should have assumed you would be interested in anything like that. I understand if you are mad. " Rachel said all in one breath.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? Rachel, thatt picture was hot as fuck." 

Rachel felt relief wash over her, "Oh thank God. I thought you were gonna be mad and break up with me." 

Santana chuckled, "Baby, I would never get mad over something like this."

"I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable." 

"Baby, the only thing making me uncomfortable is how hard I am right now. "

Rachel felt her heart rate spike at her girlfriend's bluntness. Santana chuckled again as she heard Rachel gasp. 

"And you're not here, so I'm going to have to do it by myself." Santana slowly slid her hand under the waistband of her underwear, moaning softly as she started to slowly pump her dick.

"Santana…"

"Mmm...yes baby." Santana let out a breathy moan as she began to work herself faster. 

"I wish I was there." Rachel said as she moved her hand down to her soaked center. Slowly rubbing circles around her clit. 

"Me...shit...me too." 

"Oh god…" 

"Mm...are you touching yourself baby? Does it feel good?" 

Rachel groaned as she began to move her hand faster. "So good, San." 

Santana fully removed her underwear and began to really fuck herself. "Fuck...I bet you're so wet Rach…" 

"Oh god San…"

"Are you inside?"

"Mm..no"

"Come on baby, two fingers. Stretch yourself for me." Santana couldn feel her orgasm approaching and she wanted Rachel to cum with her. 

Rachel moaned as she obeyed Santana and quickly entered herself with two fingers, immediately curling them and stroking the spongy spot inside of her. 

"Oh..oh I'm so close baby." Rachel panted. 

Santana's toes curled as she began to move her hand at a rapid pace up and down her dick. "Fuck...me too..cum with me Rach. I'm gonna fill you up." 

Rachel's entire body arched off the bed as she came, moaning her release into the phone. 

Santana followed as soon as she heard the noises her girlfriend was making. Uttering a string of "fucks". 

They laid there for several minutes just listening to the others heavy breathing. 

"Mmm..well that was fun." Santana finally said. 

Rachel giggled, "I agree." 

"So when can I come over?" 

"What for?" Rachel asked, slightly out of it from the power of her orgasm. 

Santana chuckled, "so that you can fuck me." 

Rachel audibly gulped, "oh I- I..my dads..um.." 

"How about this weekend." Santana said, amused at the effect she had on the diva. 

"Sounds great." Rachel basically shouted. 

"Well I can't wait. But I need to go...get cleaned up. I made a mess." 

Rachel whimpered as she realized what the other girl meant. 

"Bye Rachel."

"Bye San." 

Rachel hung up and decided a shower was in order for her too, a very cold one.

***

The rest of the week went by rather quickly. And between the thought of what she was going to be doing soon, combined with all the texts Santana had been sending her, Rachel was practically vibrating with arousal. She was currently standing at her locker, waiting for her girlfriend to finish changing from practice. Her phone buzzed, alerting her of a text message. 

San: *a picture of her holding her dick in her hand* I'm already hard just thinking about what you're going to be doing to me later. Hope I can make it out of here without anyone noticing ;). 

Rachel felt her face flush as her, already high arousal, jumped up about ten notches. She bit her lip to keep from moaning.

Rach: Baby you can't send me stuff like that while at school, you're gonna make me embarrass myself. 

San: maybe I want to make you lose control at school. Make you so hot that you can't help but come find me and pull me into the nearest closet and let me fuck you. 

Rachel wasn't as successful at hiding her moan this time. Quickly looking around to make sure no one had heard. Luckily, it was after school so nobody was around. 

Rach : Santana...I'm about to do just that. 

San: well come on then….I'm the last one here and I just stepped into the shower;)

Rachel doesn't remember ever moving so quickly. She made it to the cheerios locker room, threw the door open, and was kissing Santana so fast it didn't seem possible. 

Santana just moaned into her mouth as she led them into the shower stall, removing Rachel's clothes as she did so. 

Rachel's hands were everywhere, it was like she was trying to touch every inch of skin on her lover's body. She moaned when she felt something poking her lower stomach. Her hand reached down and took her girlfriend's hard member into her hand. 

Santana moaned as she felt Rachel's hand wrap around her. She slowly thrusted into the diva's hand, grunting each time. She began placing wet, sloppy kisses across her neck. Focusing on the spot below the diva's ear that always caused her to squirm. 

As if on cue, Rachel pulled Santana's face up to her and kissed her. "Okay, I need you inside of me now." 

Santana groaned and lifted Rachel so she could wrap her legs around her waist, then backed her into the back wall of the stall. She reached between them and slowly guided her dick inside of her girlfriend.

"Fuck baby...you're always so tight." 

"God San...oh.." 

Santana took the girls hands and guided them to wrap around her shoulders. "This is gotta be quick, the janitors will be in soon to clean." 

Rachel didn't have a chance to respond as Santana started to pound into her. Her head fell back with a thump as she tightened her legs around the Latina's waist. 

Santana almost came when she looked down and saw the way her cock was stretching Rachel each time she thrust into her. 

"Jesus christ…" Santana panted as she bent down to begin nibbling across the shorter girl's neck and chest. 

"Oh..my..god.." Rachel moaned, her back was sore from being repeatedly pushed into the wall, but she was too turned on to even remotely care. 

Santana brought her left hand down and began to quickly rub Rachel's clit as she sped up her thrusts. She practically growled when she felt Rachel's insides clenching against her sensitive member. Rachel knew they were both close, she reached her hands out and began to roughly play with the other girl's nipples. Tugging them roughly before soothing them with the palm of her hands. 

"God baby, you always fuck me so good." Rachel moaned as she continued her rough treatment of the Latina's breasts.

"Fuck…" Santana groaned as she came, emptying herself inside of Rachel. Silently thanking whoever that she was unable to get her pregnant. 

"Santana!" Rachel screamed as she felt her girlfriend's hot cum filling her. 

Santana captured Rachel's lips in a rough kiss, swallowing her moans as she fell apart. 

After several minutes Santana slowly removed herself and helped Rachel stand on wobbly legs. 

"Let's get cleaned up so we can go home and you can have a turn fucking me." Santana said with a wink as she turned the shower on and quickly began washing way all evidence of her and Rachel's activities. 

Rachel moaned and rushed to get cleaned off so that she could get home and fuck her girlfriend. 

***  
Santana was surprised she got them to Rachel's house in one piece. She probably broke about a dozen traffic laws on the way there. She is actually kind of nervous. She has never let anyone fuck her before, not even Brittany. 

As if reading Santana's thoughts, Rachel turned to face her. "It's okay to be nervous baby. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do." 

Santana reached over and laced her fingers with Rachel's. "I'm not gonna lie, I am a little scared. But I want to do this with you." 

Rachel brought Santana's hand up to her lips and kissed each knuckle. "If at any time you want to stop, please tell me. I just want to make you feel good." 

Santana smiled at her girlfriend, "I will baby." 

Santana parked the car in the Berry's driveway and followed Rachel to the door. Rachel unlocked it and led Santana inside and up to her bedroom. Both girls threw their backpacks on the ground before standing semi awkwardly in the room, facing each other but not saying anything. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rachel asked shyly. She still felt kind of guilty for buying the strapon without consulting Santana. 

Santana walked over to her girlfriend and grabbed both of her hands. "I'm sure baby." 

Rachel nodded and leaned up to kiss Santana. It started out gentle but soon turned heated. Rachel cupped the growing bulge in her girlfriend's jeans causing her to moan. 

"Lay down, I'm going to get changed." She breathed out as she gently nudged Santana towards the bed. 

Rachel grabbed the box from under her bed and headed to the bathroom, pausing when she saw Santana start to remove her clothes. 

"Don't, I wanna do that." 

Santana froze her movements and leaned back on her hands, waiting for her girlfriend to return. 

Santana was beginning to grow worried with how long it was taking Rachel. She was about to get up and see what was wrong when the bathroom door opened and Rachel walked in. She instantly felt all the air get knocked from her lungs. She couldn't do anything but stare .

Rachel felt anxious with how Santana was looking at her, she knew Santana was attracted to her but she still got nervous being on display, especially when her girlfriend was still fully clothed. 

"Fuck Rachel...you look so fucking sexy."  
Rachel felt all the tension leave her body at her girlfriend's words. 

She sauntered over to the bed and straddled the Latina's hips, trapping the toy between their bodies. 

"Hi." 

"Hi."

Rachel leaned in and kissed Santana, pulling on her bottom lip as she pulled away. She loved when Santana looked like this, lips kiss swollen, hair sticking to her forehead, her cheeks flushed. It was a sight to behold. 

Rachel reached down and pulled the Latina's shirt over her head and quickly disposed of it and her bra. Both girls moaned as their bare chest touched. 

"You always make me feel so good when you fuck me San. You always make me cum so hard I see stars. I want to make you feel that good." Rachel said as she stood up and began removing the other girl's pants and underwear.

"Shit.." santana panted.

Rachel licked her lips as her girlfriend's hard cock sprang free from its confines. She put her between the straps of the harness and gathered some of her wetness and smeared it on her girlfriend's dick. 

"Oh god Rach.." Santana moaned at the contact.

"You're so good to me baby. I'm going to make you feel so good." 

Santana already felt like she was going to bust and Rachel's words weren't helping. 

"Baby please. " 

"Shh..I got to make sure you're ready for me." 

Rachel motioned for Santana to situate herself on the bed before she climbed back up between the girl's legs. She reached over to her nightstand and grabbed the small bottle of lube she had bought. She squirted a generous amount onto her fingers and began to rub it on and around Santana's hole.

"Mmm..feels good baby." Santana moaned.

Rachel chuckled lowly, "I'm not even inside you yet." 

Santana was going to respond when she felt a finger slowly entering her. Her hips arched and she winced at the slight burning sensation, but that was quickly replaced by pleasure as Rachel continued to slowly push inside of her. 

"You okay baby?" Rachel asked upon seeing the pained expression on her girlfriend's face.

Santana nodded, "yeah...feels good."

Rachel began to slowly pump her index finger inside of her girlfriend. Using her other hand, she slowly began to pump her girlfriend's cock. 

"Mm...more baby." 

Rachel added more lube and inserted a second finger on her next thrust. 

"Oh fuck.." Santana's back arched at the onslaught of sensations. 

"God you feel so good. I can't wait to have my dick inside of you." Rachel said as she added a third finger and sped up her hand that was on her girlfriend's dick. 

"Baby..I'm gonna cum." Santana panted. Her knuckles were white from where they gripped Rachel's headboard. 

Rachel leaned down and kissed the head of Santana's dick. "Cum for me angel." She then placed her lips around the head of the Latina's dick and sucked. 

Santana lost it at that, all but screaming her orgasm into the room. Her whole body trembled as she emptied herself into her girlfriend's mouth. 

Rachel continued to suck until she was sure her girlfriend was done. 

"Are you ready for my dick now baby? Do you want me to fill you like you do me? God, you always fill me so good Tana." 

"Please baby.." Santana whined. 

Rachel removed her three fingers before adding more lube to the toy and aligning with her girlfriend's hole. She grabbed one of Santana's legs and lifted it over her shoulder.

"Ready baby?" She asked, looking down at the girl beneath her. 

Santana bit her lip and nodded. 

Rachel slowly pushed forward, watching as the head of the toy disappeared inside of her girlfriend. 

"Fuck…." Santana moaned, her hips jumping at the intrusion. 

Rachel leaned down and placed kisses across the other girl's face, helping her to relax. 

"You okay?" 

Instead of answering, Santana reached down and grabbed Rachel's ass, pulling her further into her. Soon, Rachel's hips were resting on Santana's. 

"Shit baby...feels good." Santana groaned at the feeling of being filled. 

Rachel looked down to wear her hips, met Santana's and moaned. 

Santana pulled her in for a slow and passionate kiss. "You can move now." 

Rachel began to slowly pull out until just the head remained, before slowly pushing back in. She lenses down and took a pert nipple between her lips and gently sucked on it while flicking it with her tongue. Using her thumb to rub around the sensitive head of her girlfriend's dick. 

Santana was overcome with pleasure. Her senses were in overdrive. 

"Rachel..fuck..fuck..baby." she was muttering nonsense as she thrashed her head on the pillow. One hand gripping the headboard and the other laced with Rachel's free hand. 

"Do you like being fucked Santana? Do you like having my big cock inside of you?"Rachel asked as she sped up her thrusts. 

"God yes!" Santana basically shouted. 

Rachel grabbed the Latina's other leg and pushed both of them up to her shoulders, basically folding the other girl in half. 

"Rachel! Fuck." 

Rachel began to pound into the other girl now. Putting all of her strength behind each thrust. 

"Fuck you look so good taking my dick." She growled. 

Santana could only moan as her body was assaulted with pleasure. 

"God I fucking love you." She moaned out. 

Rachel's movements stuttered at the words but she figured it was just the sex talking. Santana was barely forming words since she was in so much pleasure. 

"You're doing so good baby. Are you going to come for me?" 

Santana could only whimper. 

Rachel pulled out as far as she could before slamming back in. 

"I said, are you going to come for me." She growled, pinching the Latina's nipples.

"Ahh fuck...yes..yes." Santana panted out.

Rachel thruted a couple more times and then Santana's entire body seized up as she came harder than she ever had. Her cum painting her stomach and chest in white, her scream reverberating off the walls. 

Rachel continued to slowly thrust into her girlfriend until she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Mm..too much." Santana moaned. 

Rachel kissed her quickly on the lips as she slowly removed herself. She leaned down and licked up her girlfriend's body, making sure to clean off every drop of her girlfriend's cum. 

Santana moaned as she felt her girlfriend cleaning her off. She pulled her in for a rough kiss and chased her taste from the diva's mouth.

"Jesus christ baby that was...wow." Santana said after catching her breath. 

Rachel kissed the side of her breast, causing the Latina to let out a small moan. 

"You said something…" Rachel said nervously. 

"Hmm?" Santana asked, still slightly dazed from the intensity of her orgasm. 

"When I was..you know..you said something." 

Santana smiled as she recalled what Rachel was referring too. She rolled over to face the smaller girl.

"I said I fucking love you. And I do. I love you Rachel Berry." 

Rachel's eyes widened, "you do?" 

Santana placed a gentle kiss to plump lips. "I do." 

Rachel was beaming her megawatt smile, she smothered Santana's face with kisses.

"I love you too!" She shouted. 

Santana laughed at her dramatic girlfriend and pulled her back into her. Guiding her to rest her head on her chest. She ran her hands through her hair and she took a moment just to breathe the other girl in. She felt herself start to drift off.

"I love you." She whispered. 

"I love you too, San."


End file.
